


Dancing around the subject

by diaHelene



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaHelene/pseuds/diaHelene
Summary: Korra nervously goes to meet her hot ex-professor at a local coffee shop...
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. You're cute Korra, I like that

Korra fumbled uncertainly with the bike lock, she usually didn’t have this much trouble with it but her hands were sticky with sweat and shaking uncontrollably. She was surprised she hadn’t thrown up yet, it’s not every day you meet the extremely hot professor who almost ruined your senior year to talk politics.

Korra remembered walking in on the first day of POLS 3331: American Foreign Policy, she was practically bursting at the seams to take the class she’d just missed a spot in while registering for her junior year. Korra’s friends had mocked her for weeks after the first lecture when her eyes were glued to the front of the hall, but what they didn’t know is that she wasn’t paying attention to Professor Beifong’s powerpoint or her insight into the governments actions oversees, she was staring intently at the TA, who was introduced as Kuvira, a grad student who seemed to be enjoying fiddling with the metal focusing ring of the projector.

Korra dropped her money when she payed for her iced Chai, the 5th mistake she’d hoped Kuvira hadn’t seen. The recent college graduate sat at the table across from Kuvira, avoiding looking directly at her face. 

“I wanted to apologize to you,” she said, pulling her laptop from her backpack, “I should’ve realized that reporting you to Dean Raiko like that could get your PHD taken away.”

Kuvira chuckled, making Korra even more nervous. “No, I understand, you were just trying to protect yourself. I got a little out of hand once Professor Beifong had to take her leave. But thats in the past now, what have you been up to Korra?”

Korra finally let her gaze meet Kuvira’s, and her face was just as she remembered that first day of class. The perfectly angled and pointed eyebrows, that beauty mark that seemed to uncontrollably draw your eyes, the olive green eyes, the jawline you could cut diamonds with, and what really excited Korra, is that she had replaced the tight bun and mean expression of her dictatorial professor persona with the long braid and soft gaze of her smoking hot dancer TA persona. “I’m glad you emailed me, I’ve been so impatient to talk about the election this November, none of my friends care as much for politics as I do.”

“Slow down miss student government, let me hear about your life, mine’s sure as hell been boring, all I do is argue with the URU administration about how to get my PHD back on track, I want to hear something interesting for once.”

Korra was surprised by this statement. Kuvira never seemed the type for personal conversation, she didn’t even think the disgraced academic knew her name until she got the email inviting her out. She always thought Kuvira payed little attention to their chats about the course material and their playful debates over Kuvira’s stern but reasonable grading on her essays. Her cortisol levels dropped significantly at this statement. 

“Oh you know, the usual, studying...” she winked, giving her classic lopsided smile. “I spend most of my time at the dog park with Naga, my Husky, or trying to get some reps in at the gym.” She flexed, making it look like a joke, but secretly excited to show off her arms.

Korra was surprised with how conversation flowed between them, it was like they’d been friends since the first time they met. Korra told her old professor the stories of all she’d done that summer, her wild gestures and just-a-little-bit-too-loud voice eliciting chuckles from the contrastingly upright and stoic woman. Korra was having a blast, until she really fucked up. “And of course, Mako and Bolin won’t stop making fun of me for talking about how ho....” She trailed off, remembering suddenly who she was talking to.

Kuvira raised an eyebrow, “for talking about how hot who is Korra?” Korra’s faced burned so hot she was scared it would melt off.

“Ummmm...” Korra realized she was staring into the deep green of Kuvira’s eyes, and Kuvira was staring right back, intently waiting for her answer. “Um, nobody! Going to the bathroom!! you know how tea goes right through you!”

Korra panted, staring at her bright red face in the mirror. As much as she hated her at the end of last semester, she had not forgotten that Kuvira was undoubtedly the most attractive woman she’d ever seen. Korra had talked herself into a corner like always, getting too excited and rushing into things. As much as she’d matured during college, if she liked someone, she couldn’t help acting like a little kid again.

But she had to admit, Kuvira’s gaze was amused but not mocking. They were only a few years apart, would it really hurt anyone if Kuvira was also interested? Those eyebrows and that jawline and the perfectly deep voice that remained controlled and polite yet displayed so much emotion kept drifting back into Korra’s head.

Then she heard a knock at the door. “Korra? You’ve been in there for 10 minutes, I know you didn’t drink that much! I came here to talk to you.”

Korra walked out of the bathroom, feeling even more uncomfortable. She never realized that she was the same height as Kuvira, who was always wearing combat boots last year for some reason, and a smile cracked on her face when she walked out to see her standing there, their eyes meeting right away. "Oh hey. Ha ha I'm sorry about that." Korra rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably, they'd been standing really close together for quite a long time now. Kuvira stepped forward, their noses now almost touching. "Why did you invite me here? Because it definitely wasn't to talk about the election..."

"I always liked talking to you after class, and don't think I never caught you staring at me." Kuvira gave that classic confident smirk, and Korra blushed. How could she be so goddamn put together? It drove Korra crazy.

Korra couldn't wait any longer, she cocked her head slightly and pushed her lips into Kuvira's, briefly touching Kuvira's cheek. She lingered their just long enough to smell the coffee on her breath and feel that jaw bone she'd always wanted to feel. When she stepped back, Kuvira was blushing momentarily, a sight Korra never thought she would see. "I- I'm sorry. That was really inappropriate." And yet, Korra could not tear her eyes away from Kuvira's.

“I can't say I didn't want that myself," Kuvira chuckled again, "I’m sorry Korra but I have a meeting to catch, heres my phone number, lets talk again soon.” Kuvira ruffled Korra’s hair, giving her an amazing view of her perfectly toned arm. “You’re cute Korra, I like that.” 

Korra realized her mouth had been open since they kissed. Mako and Bolin were never going to believe this. She couldn’t tear her eyes from Kuvira’s perfect ass and muscular legs as she briskly walked out the door. 

“Shit.” was all she could say.


	2. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best things can come out of locker rooms

Korra sat on her couch with a big smile on her face, staring at her phone.

Me: im so sry about the other day that was rly inappropriate

Kuvira: No, I had a great time, I'd love to "talk politics" with you again soon,  
Kuvira

Me: oh awesome!! :D ru available tomorrow?

Kuvira: Yes, I’m free for dinner, let’s plan for then,  
Kuvira

Korra didn’t know what was making her smile more, the fact that she basically had a date with Kuvira, or her perfectly official texting style. She spent 2 hours picking the best combination of jeans and t-shirt from her 10 items of clothing. Mako and Bolin spent all of yesterday calling her crazy for kissing the girl that would have stopped every student from graduating last year if she could. But Korra could tell she was nicer now.  
“Some people just aren’t cut out to teach, remember how nice she was when all she did was bend paperclips and fix Professor Beifong’s projector?”

“Yeah to you,” Mako said “I think she passed 1 of my essays, after I talked to Professor Beifong about it.”

“Everyone knows you can’t write Mako, your specialty was always baseball, not politics.” Korra smiled thinking about her friend’s banter. She was nervous though, did Kuvira’s official and polite personality really work with hers?

——————————

Korra walked into the restaurant 10 minutes late to see Kuvira checking her watch at a table near the corner. Her jaw dropped. Kuvira was wearing a light green tank top and green sweatpants and she could see every contour and angle of her arms. Korra was strong as well, but her muscles were more chunky and powerful, while Kuvira’s were lean and lithe.

“Excuse me?” said someone standing in the door behind her “Are you going to sit down somewhere?”

“What? Oh, haha, my bad,” Korra hadn’t realized how long she’d been standing there staring, and hoped Kuvira hadn’t noticed. When she walked up to the table, Kuvira stood up and waved, Korra had to restrain herself to keep her eyes from fixing on the little bit of abs peaking out from the bottom of her tank top.

“Hi Korra,” Kuvira said, “Pardon how I’m dressed, I have a dance practice after this and I wanted to come dressed so I wouldn’t have to leave early.”  
“Ohhh that explains it,” Korra said, barely realizing that she just revealed she had been sizing up her ex-professor. “I mean, wow you dance,” Korra let out an awkward laugh.

Kuvira reached across the table to pick up her glass of water, stretching her arm in a way that was no doubt intentionally showing off. She raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Don’t think I didn’t notice, you’re pretty muscular yourself.”

For some reason, Korra was still amazed with how direct Kuvira was in her flirting. Had this been going on last year? She definitely would have noticed. She somehow managed to blush even stronger than she already was. In her discomfort, Korra set off talking about the ongoings of her life. She couldn’t tell if Kuvira’s smile indicated that she found it childish or endearing.

She didn’t stop talking, barely pausing to breath, until the waitress walked up and Kuvira turned and said, “we’ll split a bowl of ramen, thank you”

“Would you like it in 2 separate bowls?”

“No thank you, thats fine.”

Korra paused, splitting noodles from the same bowl was pretty intimate. Lady and the Tramp came to mind.

Kuvira started talking about the polls that came out this week, and the recent conventions, Korra occasionally throwing in her own comments. She was amazed with how politically savvy Kuvira was, even though she already knew. Korra thought for a second that she’d make an excellent campaign manager before remembering what happened the last time Kuvira was given too much power. She became ensnared in her genius use of language and political strategy, and didn’t even notice she had started leaning forward on her elbows with her face in her hands.

Kuvira laughed, “People never want to listen to me talk about this, I’m glad I have a fan now.” Korra snapped out of her trance, the daydream in her head of Kuvira on the floor of the house dancing and filibustering at the same time cleared away, God I hope she can’t read my mind.

They spent the rest of their dinner talking about both their personal lives and the political climate, nearly having a couple of their own little Lady and the Tramp moments, but always breaking away before their faces got close enough together.

“Oh my god look at the time! Do you have a car here?” Kuvira asked.

“Oh, no, I took the bus. I’m kinda in between jobs right now.” Korra answered embarrassedly.

“I can drive you home after my practice, if you’d like to come watch.”

Korra’s jaw dropped yet again. Watching Kuvira dance was something she wouldn’t have dreamed of in a million years. Kuvira reached across the table and pushed Korra’s chin up, her finger’s lingering a little longer than was necessary, she did that smirk again, the one that Korra would think was rude if it wasn’t so goddamn attractive. “Well?”

“Yes, of course!” Korra shouted just a bit too loud, causing everyone to turn their heads to the two women, one blushing hard enough to be visible from across the restaurant, with her chin resting on the other’s fingers.

Kuvira covered the check, thank god, and they walked out to her car together. As soon as they sat down, Kuvira grabbed the back of Korra’s neck and pulled her in, pressing their faces together. Despite how thin the woman’s lips were, they were pillow soft. Both of them were breathing incredibly hard, and Korra was surprised at how passionate Kuvira was. She could feel how hot the dancer was, and when she traced her hands down Kuvira’s back, each muscle tensed a little as her hand passed over the thin soft fabric of her tank top.

Kuvira broke the hard kiss, smiling and panting. “Lets continue this later, I don’t want to miss practice.” Korra felt her heart explode because she could tell Kuvira wanted her as much as she wanted Kuvira. She never would have guessed that the hot TA turned evil(but definitely still hot) professor would be passionately kissing her, but she was starting to learn that with Kuvira, you never really could be sure.

No one Korra had ever met drove like Kuvira. She drove extremely fast, weaving in and out of traffic, but in a way that seemed so calculated and intentional that you felt completely safe. Every single movement was perfect. She never knew someone could go almost twice the speed limit without being reckless. They were at the dance studio in just a few minutes, despite it being across town. Kuvira and Korra walked into the studio at 7:30 on the dot, she had figured out during the year she studied under her that her promptness was one of her greatest prides.

Watching Kuvira dance was amazing. No one in the company moved like her, twirling, leaping, and balancing in such a perfect and seemingly effortless way. Korra was especially pleased watching Kuvira’s body. Even though her sweatpants were loose, they hugged her butt and revealed every little shift and flex in her glutes when she leapt across the room or balanced on one leg. Occasionally, Kuvira would lift a leg in the air, causing the hem of her pants to slide down, revealing some of the most perfect legs she’d ever seen.

Every time Kuvira would end up facing Korra on the side of the studio, she would make eye contact with her and smile as if to say, “Watch this” before leaping back into the perfectly choreographed routine. Korra never really liked ballet, but there was something about watching Kuvira do it that was simultaneously so captivating and so arousing. By the time the practice was finished, Korra was so flustered that she felt like she might faint. Kuvira disappeared in the locker room, leaving Korra in the studio, she sank to the floor, feeling like she was high, she hadn’t been this horny in years and it sure as hell was uncomfortable. As soon as she sat down, she realized how wet she was. That was embarrassing. She gave an awkward wave and smile to the other dancers as they left the locker room, and wondered why Kuvira was the only one who hadn’t come out, until she got a text telling her to come join her.

Korra peered into the locker room, a chill ran down her spine when she saw Kuvira sitting on one of the benches, still dressed, sweat dripping off of her forehead. “Need some help?”

“Yes, come help me get these bandages off.” Yet another chill ran down her spine as she heard that deep rough voice, heavy with something that she couldn’t quite label between arousal and exhaustion.

Korra helped unwrap the gauze on Kuvira’s hand’s and feet, relishing the chance to touch her body, She started on her hands, unraveling all the way up until her hand rested near Kuvira’s shoulder. She whispered into the dancer’s ear “did you really need help with this?”

Kuvira smiled and responded seductively “No, but I sure as hell wanted it” Korra nibbled on Kuvira’s ear, sending chills down the dancers muscles. She slid her hand up the tank top, peeling it off of Kuvira’s sweaty body. Korra felt around Kuvira’s back, grabbing the elastic holding the braid in place, and worked Kuvira’s hair out, revealing long shiny black waves. She had never seen hair like it. Next, she unwrapped the other arm. This time when she got to the top, they kissed, their lips slotting together as if thats what they were designed for. Kuvira’s hands firmly explored Korra’s body, journeying up and down her back and around her waste, and eventually working off her t shirt. When the shirt was off, Kuvira gasped. Korra’s torso was covered in scars.

Korra shifted under Kuvira’s gaze, “I do MMA and boxing, I spend a lot of time in the gym. You should’ve seen the other guys.” Korra’s charming lopsided smile made Kuvira break her serious persona and giggle, tracing her hands along the scars, some new, some long healed.

“We should spar sometime, I’ll take any chance to get my hands on this body.” Suddenly, Korra pulled her head in, kissing her hard, exploring the inside of her mouth with her tongue and biting and sucking on her lips. Kuvira pulled Korra up off her lap and pushed her back against the lockers, pinning her there with her arms. Both women were panting as if they’d just run a mile, and they were soaked in the sweat mixing between their bodies.

Kuvira’s hand crept down Korra’s body, swiftly undoing her jeans and coming to rest between her legs. She broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow “somebody likes watching dance.” Korra didn’t even respond and just pulled Kuvira’s head back towards hers. She let out several long, slow moans as her hips ground into Kuvira’s hand. Korra grabbed the dancers waist and flipped her around, so that she had Kuvira pent down now, however she could tell that she was only able to do that because Kuvira allowed it. She slowly kissed her way down Kuvira’s neck and made her way to her chest. She cupped Kuvira’s right breast in her hand, squeezing her nipple between her pointer and ring finger, and took the other nipple into her mouth. Her tongue delicately danced across Kuvira’s skin for few seconds, before sucking in and pulling with her teeth, a moan of bliss escaped Kuvira’s mouth as she grabbed Korra’s short bob and pulled her into her chest.

Korra continued playing about Kuvira’s erect nipples, working her hand down to her waist and settling her fingers on her clit. Kuvira gasped, her hips bucking forward as if begging Korra’s strong fingers to start moving, but first, she picked up Kuvira’s lithe body bridal style and set her down on the wooden bench. She began flicking her finger lightly back and forth, making Kuvira moan and squirm. They kissed on the lips one more time before she started trailing her tongue down her body, leaving delicate kisses all over Kuvira’s chest and stomach. She worked her head in between Kuvira’s legs, slowly flicking her tongue back and forth across her labia. She was practically drinking out of Kuvira, unable to get enough of her taste. Sucking and licking the soft exposed flesh. She spread her hands across Kuvira’s abs, holding them down to keep her from squirming. Kuvira was screaming at this point, her gasps echoing off of the walls of the locker room. Suddenly, Korra slipped her fingers into Kuvira, twisting them around to fill up enough space as she could, letting her hand rest under her chin.

She didn’t even have to move her fingers, Kuvira’s hips doing all of the moving on their own. Korra kept licking faster and sucking harder, her face being pressed into Kuvira’s pelvis by the woman’s strong hands to the point where she could barely breathe, until finally, Kuvira’s whole body tensed at the same time. Korra made a grand finale, drawing circles with her tongue, responding to the single long inhale. When Kuvira slackened, Korra crawled back up her body, straddling her hips, and leaned down to kiss her, giving Kuvira a taste of herself.

“How would you like to return the favor?” She whispered into Kuvira’s ear, getting the hair on the side of her head damp. Kuvira nodded.  
“Just give me a second.”

“God you’re so hot” Korra moaned, grinding against Kuvira’s pelvis. “I want you to make me scream.” Korra’s hot breath tickled Kuvira’s ear.

“I would love to,” growled Kuvira. Korra took this as an invitation, leaning forward suddenly until her chest was right above Kuvira’s mouth. She felt a euphoric wave travel outward from her breast, Kuvira’s sudden pull in making her moan uncontrollably. She was grinding against Kuvira’s hard abs, making her move her head around to keep up with the peak of her breast. HOLY FUCK thought Korra She’s barely started and its already better than most orgasms. Her breasts started to ache from Kuvira’s sucking and pulling, but it didn’t make it feel any less good. Her back arched and she continue moaning louder than she thought possible.

She decided she didn’t need to wait anymore, and started crawling upward, which prompted Kuvira to slide down the bench. When she looked down and found that her crotch was hovering right over Kuvira’s face, she took the opportunity and pressed down, not even giving Kuvira a moment to breath. She ground so hard into Kuvira’s sharp chin that if her body was any weaker her neck may have broken. It’d been years since Korra had ridden someones face, and she had forgotten how good it felt. Suddenly, Kuvira’s pointer and ring finger slipped into her, and she screamed in pleasure. Kuvira slowly slid her fingers in and out, curling them around, Korra didn’t know if anything was better than Kuvira being inside her, but if there was, she didn’t really care if she ever found it. Korra’s ecstasy began nearing its climax as her body tightened. Nothing felt like this, like a pure ball of euphoric bliss. It kept growing and growing until, she gasped. Sweet release. She lost control and toppled over the bench onto the ground.

“aaaaah… thank you, I haven’t felt that good in years, maybe ever.”

Kuvira smiled down at her, this time more joyful than self assured. “Me neither.”

They lied on the floor of the locker room in each others arms for a long time, by the time they came out, it was past 10, and the janitors were the only people in the halls of the studio. Standing outside, Korra brushed a strand of Kuvira’s messy black hair out of her face and looked into her eyes. “You’re so damn beautiful.”

“You are too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeee I've never written smut, trying my hand at something simpler first.
> 
> As you can tell, I love writing flustered Korra lmao
> 
> went for somthing a little longer here


	3. Broadcast the Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a little bike picnic, cuteness warning.

Korra unlocked her bike excitedly, it had been 3 days since that dance practice but it felt like a year. She and Kuvira were going on a bike ride since it was finally perfect biking weather. She was wearing a blue puffy jacket because the sun hadn’t come up yet and a cold breeze bit against her skin. Korra shivered, somehow the chill didn’t reach the hot burn in her stomach, which seemed to be a combination of nerves and excitement and arousal.

Korra’s body had been uncontrollable lately. Her mind kept flashing back to the length of calf rising perpendicular to the ground, sweatpants slowly slipping every second that Kuvira held the pose, or the strong hand pushing her shoulder into the locker, the bright red lines were still faintly on her back. Korra shivered, she had to focus on getting to Kuvira’s apartment before she was late yet another time.

The ride was exhilarating, wind cutting right through the fabric of her leggings, the face framing strands hanging out of her ponytail whipping against her cheeks. Korra loved riding her bike, there was nothing like the world blurring and her hair blowing back as she rhythmically pumped her legs, every push increasing her speed the tiniest bit as her tires cut through the thin air.

By the time she pulled up to the 4 story apartment complex there was a thin layer of sweat covering her skin. She pulled her jacket off and stuffed it into the pannier on the back of her bike, the cool air tingling on her sweaty arms. She parked her bike in the courtyard, kicking the thin peppering of leaves on the pavement. Apartment 18a Korra said, checking the text from Kuvira before knocking on the door.

Rather than the door being answered by Kuvira like she expected, Korra recognized a lock of grey hair hanging around a soft face. “Professor Beifong? What are you doing in Kuvira’s apartment?”

“Korra! It’s so nice to see you!” Korra scratched her head, confused. “You can call me Suyin, I’m not your professor anymore you know.” Suyin turned over her shoulder and called back into the fancy apartment, “Kuku! You didn’t tell me it was Korra!” 

Suyin stepped out of the way and waved Korra in, motioning for her to sit on a chair that, despite being made entirely out of metal was extremely comfortable. Kuvira walked out of one of the doors at the back of the apartment and gave an exasperated sigh. “Su, I told you to stop calling me that in front of guests.”

“If you want to live with your mom you need to expect me to act like your mom.” Korra’s jaw dropped. She was so confused about the last few seconds that she was barely able to pay attention to Kuvira tying her damp hair into a braid.

Kuvira grabbed Korra’s hand and pulled her out into the hallway, clearly incredibly annoyed. A smile burst across her face “Dr. Beifong is your mom? You goddamned nepotist.”

“Adopted,” Kuvira pinched her nose bridge, “and, maybe just a little bit.”

They both started laughing, before Korra stepped back and they simultaneously sized each other up. Korra’s eyes lingered on the place where her quads met her glutes, the leggings hugging Kuvira’s ass in probably the hottest way possible. She stepped forward and planted a kiss on Kuvira’s firm sharp jawline, before whispering breathily, “You’re so fucking hot.” She relished in the shiver that ran down the back of Kuvira’s neck before turning and pushing Kuvira forward with a hand on her butt, “let’s go.”

As the two women mounted their bikes Korra burst into laughter. “Mako and Bolin are right, we really do have a color scheme.” Korra had a blue tank top, sneakers and bike, and Kuvira had a green t shirt, sneakers, and bike. 

“Even our eyes,” Kuvira said, pausing for a moment of eye contact, “Come on, I want to show you something, beat you to the corner.” She broke the eye contact, raising an eyebrow and flashing a toothy smirk as she sped off.

Korra didn’t really care that she started out behind, taking a few moments to watch Kuvira’s leg and back muscles pump as she half stood half sat to gain speed, but she quickly passed, “what’s wrong? can’t keep up even with a head start?” 

Kuvira’s eyes flared with determined rage at the comment, but she couldn’t quite pass Korra, “Bet you wish you rode your bike everywhere like me instead of driving your MOM’s fancy car.” Korra couldn’t stop smiling at how much her snarky comments were pissing off Kuvira, but after a moment she slowed down so that their paces matched because she knew she needed to follow Kuvira.

Now that their bikes were side by side and parallel, Korra slowly reached her arm out, closing and opening her palm to signal for Kuvira to grab it. “Come on Vira, you know I’m just joking.”

Kuvira’s face softened into a smile when she heard the nickname and she reached out, letting their hands meet. “You drive me crazy Korra.” She said, shaking her head.

Suddenly Kuvira peeled left into a thin trail that divided a strip of wood disappearing into a normal looking city block. Korra had to slow down a little bit as the dirt path rattled the thin wheels of her street bike. She called out to Kuvira who didn’t have to change speed as she was on a mountain bike. 

They silently poured down the path, Korra having to fall in the back as it was only big enough for single file. She happily admired Kuvira’s body moving with the bike like they were one machine, her braid flying and bouncing behind her, occasionally going high enough to reveal the back of her sweaty neck. They slowed to a stop after a few minutes in a clearing that was bright orange with the fresh fall leaves. 

“Lunch?” Kuvira said, pulling out a bag with a thermos and some plastic containers in it.

Korra didn’t let her open anything, instead choosing to push Kuvira down against the leaves. “How about an appetizer?” she growled, their faces less than an inch apart. “My bike seat shaking and that view of your ass may have gotten me a bit excited.”

Kuvira chuckled, “That’s exactly why I wore leggings today,” she said, cocking an eyebrow. Korra could tell she was about to say something else, but she didn’t let her finish, sticking her tongue down her throat passionately. Korra was impatient, her hand already resting in between Kuvira’s legs outside her leggings. Korra smiled at the quiet moan she heard, “Losing your cool Beifong?” She worked her way up to the waistband of Kuvira’s leggings before dragging them down Kuvira’s hips until they were around her ankles.

She put her knees between Kuvira’s legs, grinding her pelvis on Kuvira’s wet mound, at the same time, she twisted the other woman’s perky nipples between her fingers, overjoyed to hear the whimper that grew into a moan. “Louder,” Korra commanded, bringing a hand down to spread Kuvira’s outer labia. Kuvira brushed, clearly annoyed that she wasn’t in control, but before she could say anything, a louder moan escaped her throat just as commanded. 

The smell of pheromones drove Korra impatiently downward to get a taste. She thrust her tongue into Kuvira’s vulva, slurping up the quick gush of cum that followed in response. “You’re like a fire hydrant,” she said, but before she could say anything else, a strong hand gripped her hair and slammed her face forward.

She got to work, alternating flicking her tongue up and down across Kuvira’s clit, and drawing slow circles around it, spreading her lips with her fingers at the same time. By now Korra’s chin and hand were covered in a thick mixture of saliva and discharge, she enjoyed every single tasty drop that graced her tongue, using her other hand to finger herself at the same time.

Kuvira was pulling her hair hard, holding her so tight between her thighs that Korra could barely breathe at this point. Each moan became a little longer, each time Kuvira’s abs flexed and back arched up her breath caught, almost as if she was choking on her pleasure. Both of them climaxed at the same time, Korra practically screaming into Kuvira, her head being crushed by the dancer’s strong thighs. They both released at the same moment, Korra smiling lazily up at Kuvira.

“You’re like, really fucking good at that.” Kuvira said. Korra chose not to bug her lover about the fact that she just used like as a filler for probably the first time ever, instead wiping her face with her discarded jacket and bathing in the afterglow.

“I’m hungry now.” Korra said, disappointed that she can’t enjoy Kuvira’s taste forever. She sat up and dug through the bag, pulling out a tiffin and exploring its contents.

“Tea?” Kuvira asked, her typical aloof self assured demeanor seemingly broken by her recent orgasm. “It’s Genmaicha.”

“Yum,” Korra said, slurping a small sip, “Your tea tastes almost as good as you.”

They sat quietly for a bit, sipping their tea and handing the metal bowls back and forth, eagerly munching on the stir fry. “You can cook too.”

Kuvira blushed, “Uhhhhh no, Su made that.”

Korra burst into laughter, spraying tea across the ground “Mommy made your lunch!? God it’s really all a façade isn’t it?”

Kuvira buried her face in Korra’s shoulder, “She doesn’t let me say no to her. You’re never gonna let me live this down are you?”

Korra took the opportunity to undo the thick black braid, pocketing the hair tie and brushing out Kuvira’s long wavy hair.

“It’s fine, my godmother Pema used to sneak steamed buns with sappy notes into my backpack every morning before school without my permission, it’s just,” she giggled a little, “that's SO unlike you.”

Korra pulled Kuvira’s head up, her fingers still tangled in thick black hair. “I need to ask you something.”

“Shoot,” the older woman said curiously.

“Are we like, official?”

“I don’t know about you Korra, but have you ever met anyone as official as me?” Kuvira said, smirking.

“No not like that like… I’m your girlfriend right?” Kuvira kissed her deeply, sighing with their lips pressed together.

She parted, staring into Korra’s blue eyes, “I don’t fool around Korra, we were official from the moment we kissed at the coffee shop.”

Korra sighed, relieved, and dove into another kiss, this one lasting much longer. Korra explored the back of her girlfriend’s head with her hands, sighing at the way Kuvira softly cupped her cheeks.

They spent a few hours leaning against a tree reading, at one point, Korra picked a couple mushrooms and showed Kuvira which ones you could and couldn’t eat.

They wrestled for a bit, Korra always winning and ending up holding Kuvira down and peppering her skin with soft kisses. Eventually they got tired and took a nap in the soft bed of leaves. When they woke up it was early evening, and they watched the sun sink below the horizon. They actually spent more of it looking at each other.

“You’re beautiful,” they both say at the same time before breaking into giggles and falling over each other.

“Come on, let’s head back, it’s getting dark.”

On the ride back to Kuvira’s(Suyin’s??) apartment, Korra put’s on a romantic Spotify playlist. The girls dramatically sing to each other, almost crashing every few blocks because they can’t stop staring at each other. Korra beams at her girlfriend _“We’re the greatest, they’ll hang us in The Louvre, down the back, but who cares? Still The Louvre.”_

After a delectable kiss goodbye, Korra waves at Suyin peaking out of the door of the apartment complex, and heads home. She waltzes into her apartment, humming who knows what song, an uncontrollable smile on her face. She gives Naga a big hug and let’s out a heavy sigh.

Mako burst into laughter on the couch behind her, and Bolin sighed. “Ahhh young love, you’ve got it bad don’t you Korra.” Both of them giggled and Bolin sang, “Korra and a tyrant sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G.”

Korra face palmed and grabbed 3 beers. “Nothing y’all can say will get me down tonight! Let’s drink boy’s!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might have gone a little overboard here, idk.
> 
> Love Su being an annoyingly overbearing mom lmao. She probably wouldn't let Kuvira move out if she wanted to.
> 
> Song referenced and in chapter title is The Louvre by Lorde, felt very fitting.
> 
> Y'all slipped in there by accident because I accidentally started writing in my own voice but I decided Korra would definitely say y'all if given the chance.
> 
> Most people write Kuvira drinking Jasmine but I think the flavor and the whole "tea of the people" thing with Genmaicha fits her better.
> 
> let me know what y'all think!!!


	4. I'll do it Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and her roommates have a triple date dinner party, things get a little tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try my hand at writing some more characters than just 2, warning, this chapter is definitely at least 5 kinds of train wreck, because I went in with no plan so, enjoy at your own risk?
> 
> warning: angst and fluff ahead.

“Let’s do it,” Korra said, “Kuvira can come to dinner.”

“WHAT?” Mako looked up from his phone, “You’re crazy Korra, she hates us.”

“No Mako, YOU hate HER. She’s nice now, you’ll see, I promise.”

“I think it’s a great idea! Oh I can bring Opal!” Bolin’s head popped up from the back seat.

“Don’t they have a… terse sibling relationship?” Korra scratched her head awkwardly. Kuvira wasn’t usually a complainer, but Korra had heard her fair share of earfuls over the phone about her girlfriends adopted sister.

“Aaaah whats the worst that could happen, we’ll just sit in between them.” Korra knew one thing, Bolin loved double dates. Korra never thought double dates could be someone’s favorite thing until she met Bolin. 

“I guess I’ll ask but what about…” They both turned to Mako, who shrugged and blushed.

“Wu?” They said simultaneously, trying not to laugh.

“Hey! Me and Wu are not dating.” 

There was a minute of silence in the car, both Bolin and Korra beaming at Mako while he uncomfortably looked back and forth between them.

“Fine.” Korra and Bolin cheered and high fived.

“Triple date!!! We’re setting records!”

———————

Me: wanna come to dinner w/ my roomates and their s/os

Kuku<3<3<3: You mean Opal and The Little Prince? You love to see me suffer Korra.  
Kuvira

Me: i no i no i just wanted it to be mako and bolin but bos got this weird thing about double dates? hes obsessed w/ them

Me: cum on plz? i rly want u 2 meet them under better circumstances

Kuku<3<3<3: Fine, but don’t expect me to act like some kind of angel around my sister and that creep.  
Kuvira

Me: thx darlin’ :* ttys

———————

Korra and her roommates made quick work of their apartment, setting the folding table that Bolin used during that week he was so passionate about d&d with chairs that were basically touching. The last time 6 people had been in that room was over a year ago, but they could manage.

“Opal and I are cooking this afternoon before dinner, I have to go over there,” Bolin said, leaving the room.

“Do you really think this is a good idea Korra? I mean, all of our s/os hate each other.”

“Last I checked, Wu loves everyone. Maybe a little too much.” 

“Ok but thats even worse. We’re dealing with 2 members of the worst tempered families in the world.”

“Look, it’ll work out, we can just change the subject whenever it starts getting heated.” Korra said, trying to convince herself more than Mako.

———————

Korra unlocked the door, pulling her girlfriend in by a wrist. “No one’s here yet, so we get a few moments alone for the tour.”

A giant ball of white fur immediately barreled into Kuvira, nearly knocking her off her feet, the dog’s legs pressed against her shoulder and licking her face.

“Oh, except Naga. She likes you!.”

Kuvira stood up, shivering as she wiped the slobber off her face. “Yes, it looks like she does.” She gave Naga an uncomfortable pat on the head, hoping it would quell the beast at least momentarily.

Korra wrapped her arms around Kuvira’s waste, pulling her in so that they were staring into each others eyes with their noses almost touching. “Thanks for coming over, I hope you like Mako and Bolin, even if their plus ones are a little bit… you know.”

“I’ll do my best. For you, not for them. She gave Korra a kiss but her expression looked more like the one she’d worn in class than she wore on their dates.

After a quick tour of the 3 rooms of the apartment, a knock came which Korra recognized as the sharp police-like knock of Mako. She opened the door, Mako walked in followed by a sharply dressed Wu.

“Ahhhh Korra and Kuvira, my new favorite couple, And looking beautiful as always!” He said, opening his arms for a hug.

Kuvira stuck out her arm so it landed firmly in the center of his chest, “Just because you’re dating a—”

“NOT DATING” Mako interjected

“—man doesn’t mean you have free rein to act like a creep to any girl you see.”

The shock of Kuvira’s hand knocked Wu clean off his feet, “W-Wu down,” Korra reached out her hand to help him up, but upon him saying, “I used to dream of getting knocked down by Kuvira,” she let go. Both women stood with their arms crossed as he repeated his catchphrase and was helped up by Mako.

“Let’s lay off the, um, complimenting for now.” Mako flashed a smile that screamed I’m sorry in a thousand different languages before sticking out his hand awkwardly to Kuvira. “Uh, professor, it’s been a while.”

“Mako, no need to be so formal, you can call me Kuvira. How have you been since ah, last year.” 

“Pretty good…” The introduction was awkward. Korra wasn’t sure how Kuvira felt about Mako but she knew Mako still had a lot of leftover anger about last year.

Finally stopping the awkward interaction, the door opened, bumping against Mako’s shoulder on the way.

Bolin and Opal walked in, both holding pans of food. Opal stopped dead in her tracks when she made eye contact with her adopted sister.

“Kuvira.”

“Opal.”

There was a charged silence in the room for a few moments, only broken by Bolin, “Korra, Mako, Wu, Bolin, great! Now we know each others names, thanks for getting us started!” 

Korra chuckled. No one could break an awkward silence like Bolin. They were all standing uncomfortably close together as the table left little room in the apartment. Korra worked her way to the table, pulling Kuvira past the rest of the party. 

“Just pretend she isn’t here,” she whispered to Kuvira. 

Opal and Bolin unpacked lo mein, salt and pepper tofu, hot and sour soup, and some rice. “Anyone want beer? Coffee? Tea?”

A chorus of voices said beer, Opal and Kuvira said tea, and Wu struck up “Can you make me a White Russian?” 

“No.” Bolin scowled at Mako as if to say How dare you bring this little shit into my apartment.

“Fine, water works.” 

Korra watched Kuvira attempt to start a conversation with Bolin, cutting off her sister mid sentence. They started talking about school and Korra decided Bolin could handle things for a bit. She let her attention drift over to Mako and Wu, asking them how they were doing at the moment.

“Oh we’re great, I never knew Mako could be so sweet under that asshole cop persona.”

Mako scowled and shot a death glare at Korra’s smirk.

Wu and Mako said, “Not dating,” in unison, although it seemed that Wu was mocking Mako when he said it.

“Interesting you’re always clinging to Mom since you were so eager to abandon us back then.”

Korra’s head whipped around to look at her the other three. She could practically feel the rage coming off of her girlfriend like steam. She reached out a hand to rest it on Kuvira’s balled up fist, trying to let her know she was there.  
“As if you EVER even attempted to make me feel welcome in that house. You have no idea what it was like growing up haphazardly grafted onto your family. You sure love to keep a grudge for a self proclaimed Buddhist.”

“Maybe if you wanted us to like you so bad then you shouldn’t have fucked my brother!”

The room was silent. Korra sat dumbstruck, she had no idea what Opal was talking about. It seemed like she wasn’t the only one.

Wu stood up and brought his hand’s down on the table “Let’s play charades! Everybody loves charades!” 

Opal sat with her arms crossed, huffing loud enough to be heard across the table; Kuvira stormed off to Korra’s room where the door slammed so hard that dust fell from the ceiling. 

“Uhhh. I- yeah I’ll be right back,” Korra said, squeezing around the table and stumbling to her room.

———————

“Vira-“

“It’s ok. You can go back to your party Korra.”

“No Kuvira. I put this together for you. I shouldn’t have. If I’d known this would happen I wouldn’t have done anything.”

“It’s not your fault. Opal doesn’t know how to control herself. We’ve been butting heads since Suyin found me. I need to tell you something. I’m sure you’re wondering about what she said.”

Korra sat on the bed next to Kuvira, putting an arm around her and rubbing her back softly. It broke her heart to see tears welling up around her eyes. “You don’t need to tell me anything you’re not ready to.”

“No, it’s really important. I was just a kid. Suyin’s son Bataar had had this weird obsession with me ever since I started living with them. The only people in that house that ever seemed to pay attention to me were he and Su. We kind of started fooling around. I was lonely and he was a horny teenage boy. I wouldn’t say he was preying on me, I was just as aware of what was going on. One day Su caught us and it broke the connections with the last 2 people I had in that family. It took a really long time for me to regain Su’s trust, and other than Opal and Bataar, the rest of the family has welcomed me back.”

Korra pulled her girlfriend into a full, deep hug. “Kuvira. I had no idea, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok Korra, I have everything I need right here.”

Korra wiped up her tears and planted a kiss on the beauty in the middle of Kuvira’s cheek. She could feel how tense Kuvira’s back muscles were so she got up and sat behind her on the bed. “Come here Kuks,” she said, patting the spot between her legs. She started rubbing a knot the size of a pingpong ball in the older woman’s shoulder. “Does this feel good?”

Kuvira squeezed her answer out between deep sighs and satisfied groans. “Yes Korra, thank you.”

“Great, I’ll do it forever,” she whispered softly, leaving a tender kiss on the back of Kuvira’s jawbone.

———————

It took a few minutes for Kuvira to calm down. She lied down in Korras lap and look up at her, her hair splayed around Korra’s legs. “I think I’m ready to go back in there. I always win at charades.”

“Are you sure? Opal is still here.”

“Yes, I’m going to keep my cool this time and I’ll talk to her at the end of the night. We are well overdue of a good conversation. I’m going to stay the night here tonight.”Korra smiled, she could tell Kuvira was feeling better because she phrased that as a command instead of a question. “Sure, let’s go. If you need to take a break, tap your toe and I’ll come up with some excuse.”“Thank you Korra, you’re the best.”

They kissed a few more times for good measure before heading back into the party. The rest went pretty smoothly, Bolin and Korra making eye contact and tensing every time Opal and Kuvira looked at each other, but there were no more conflicts. Kuvira was right, she killed at charades. She and Mako seemed to get along pretty well, which was a welcome difference from their arguments after class last year.

After Wu and Mako better-dealed them, they started cleaning up.

“Opal. We need to talk. Come outside with me.” Kuvira said, holding the door open for Opal.

Once they were outside Korra and Bolin sighed and looked at each other. Both of them gave a weak smile that screamed sorry. 

“Maybe Mako was right, that kind of exploded.” Bolin shifted on his feet uncomfortably, “Do you think we should, like, watch through the peephole?”

“No, I think something really good is about to happen.”

They finished all the dishes and sat together, drinking tea, waiting for their girlfriends to come back.

“We’re really fucking lucky Bolin, you know that?”

“Shit, I’ll drink to that, fuckin Beifongs.” They clinked their teacups and shook their heads in awe.

When Kuvira and Opal finally came back in, they were both blushing and uncomfortable, but it was as if they had each shedded a few really heavy coats, the charged energy between them just about gone.

“Hey there girls!” Korra said, excited to see them in a seemingly better place, “How are y’all doing?”“I’m sure Kuvira will be happy to tell you,” Opal smiled, “We gotta go before the roads freeze, lets go Bo.”

“Oh yeah, Korra, the apartments all yours tonight, make sure to clean up,” he winked before his girlfriend pulled him out the door.

“How was it? What happened? Y’all seem better now.”“Yeah, it was actually very nice. Thank you for inviting us both here tonight.”

Korra kissed Kuvira, holding her as tight as she could. “That makes me so so happy to hear baby.”

“But, I’m very tired, so maybe I should tell you about it tomorrow, do you think we could just cuddle up and call it an early night tonight?”  
“I would love that.”

The girls got ready for bed, finally stripping down and coupling together, they fit perfectly, like they were made for each other. Korra fell asleep feeling familiar warmth and smelling sweet comfort. She didn’t think life could get any better, she would stay in Kuvira’s arms for the rest of her life if she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaa I'm so sorry smh. I did my best with this but I feel like it ended up really bad ); I've always been kind of cruddy at dialogue and that's basically all this is. hhhh. whatever, I still had a little fun with it for the most part. I got a little overwhelmed with 6 characters worth of dialogue so it ended up with a lot less than would make sense for the situation.
> 
> Important to note that their was supposed to be a few weeks in between this chapter and the last one.
> 
> May be taking a hiatus from this fic as I'm about to finish Shadow of Kyoshi and I want to play around with Rangi/Kyoshi a little bit, get ready for that in a few days probably. If y'all want to see more of this fic sooner please let me know but I need my brain to recharge before it gets way to repetitive.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in a long time, and I’m horrible at writing dialogue. I hope this is good while I work my way to the juicy parts. lmk what you think! 
> 
> I can’t get over Korvira.. so the next logical step was for Kuvira to be her professor smh.....
> 
> New chapters coming really soon


End file.
